


BTT x Reader

by xroxyx5 (Tony_M67)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_M67/pseuds/xroxyx5
Summary: Hetalia academy AUI am really bad at describtions, so there will be one added in the future
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader, btt/reader
Kudos: 1





	BTT x Reader

It was a normal day in Hetalia-High you were walking to your first class and you were total in a bad mood.  
You aren't really popular at the Girls side but somehow every Guy loves you.  
Including Ivan.  
You wanted to go to your locker first when you herd a familiar voice shouting your name.  
You turned around and saw it was your best Friend since Preschool Francis Bonnefoy “Name come over here I have to tell you something!”  
You walked in his direction and you saw that he quickly grabbed your hand.  
You blushed a bit and turned around so he won't see your face.  
He laughed and hugged you and while you were hugging Francis you heard two familiar voices and this two were no one other then the rest of the BTT, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.  
You tried to free you from Francis but he only hugged you tighter.  
But when the two others were behind you, you already knew that they wanted to hug you too so you did it.  
But then Gilbert asked worried “Name we haven't seen you since you ran away yesterday are you alright? I mean it seemed that you were very hurt and you would never miss history so what happened?”  
You just nodded that everything is alright but somehow a little tear showed up on your face and the Trio looked at you a little bit confused about your crying.  
You never cried when the Guys were around, you always smiled even if you were hurt or something terrible happened.  
They asked you again but this just make it worse, so Gilbert started to pig walk you to an empty class so nobody could see you crying.  
You whispered “I shouldn't have talked to these girls, I knew they would hurt me but I didn't listen to my mind.  
So they wipped your tears away and hugged you.  
After that you told them everything about Elizabeta and what she did to you and that she hit you with her frying pan so long that you felt on the floor and cough blood and the other girls were just watching as you laid on the floor helpless and screaming in pain.  
You told them about give up being country name but they don't want it because they all love you but you didn't knew it.  
They all sat in front of you and you asked them if they were free tonight, because you wanted to have some fun time with the guys.  
But when they were about to answer Elizabeta stood behind you.  
You didn't noticed it only of the guys pointed at her so you turned around and stood now face to face with her.  
You just said “Oh my God..”  
But before you could say anything else you got hit by her frying pan.  
And before everything went black you heard the guys yelling at Elizabeta, because..  
“What did they said? I didn't hear the last part.” You thought before you closed your Eyes.

*Time skip a few minutes later*

You woke up in the nurse room and Gilbert sat next to the bed and looked at you.  
You just noticed how handsome he looked today.  
Well you had a crush on him but you can't tell him because you're to shy to speak about your feelings in front of Gilbert.  
You always became deep blush when you wanted to confess to him.  
Finally you found some words and said “Where are the others and who brought me into the nurse room?”  
“The others went to their classes and the awesome me said that I will bring you to the nurse room and I will stay till you will wake up, yeah and one reason too was I just have some unawesome sports.”  
You thanked him and thought “I think I will confess now, because there is no one around and no one will hear me.”  
Gilbert looked in your e/c eyes and said “I'm glad that you are alright and Name....I must tell you something.....I think I'm......Fuck why can't I say it!”  
“Hey when you cant say it show it to me” you said shyly.  
Then he suddenly crashed his lips onto yours.  
You felt like you were in heaven when he did that and kissed back.  
You two broke the kiss and you said with a deep blush “I love you too.”  
Gilbert smiled and wanted to kiss you again but when suddenly Francis and Antonio came in and saw that Gilbert was about to kiss you.  
They were jealous, because they love you too.  
But then you said cheerfully “Hey Guys how were your classes?”  
They looked at you first but then Francis kissed you and after him Antonio.  
You were confused but you felt so good after everyone of the trio kissed you.  
“Guys.....” you said with your sexiest voice.  
“Name what have you planned?” Antonio said a bit scared of your mood switch  
“You Guys love me?” you asked.  
“Yeah?” the trio said.  
“Good!” you said and let out an evil smile.  
You lead them out of the nurse room back in your dorm house which you shared luckily with the trio.  
“Now it's time for your punishment!” you said after locking the door behind you


End file.
